Exorcism
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike and Xander get into a fight over a mess in the garage.


Title: Exorcism

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike and Xander get into a fight over a mess in the garage.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 6

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #533 from tamingthemuse- Exorcism

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander and Spike have a fight because of the mess Spike's made in the garage leaving no room for Xander's truck. Spike says if Xander doesn't stop acting crazy he is going to have an exorcism preformed on him. Xander attacks and they roll around on the floor. Spike is missing a part so he has to wait until he tracks it down.

It was after six by the time Xander got home. As he pulled up into his drive way he hit the garage button that hung on his visor. After a promotion Xander decided to buy himself a nice little house with a garage attached. Soon after that he started dating Spike who moved in with him. Bored being stuck in doors all day Spike decided to use the garage and fix up old junkers. Clem got him good deals from the junk yard and then Spike stole the parts he needed. Xander put his fingers in his ears and pretended he didn't hear any of it.

When the garage door finally finished opening Xander went to pull in only to find that he couldn't. Spike had car parts scattered everywhere including Xander's spot. And Spike was no where to be seen. Xander's eyes narrowed. When Spike told Xander about his new hobby Xander was supportive of it. Hell he even bought the first junker for Spike! But all Xander asked for was that Spike leave him room for his damn car!

Angrily Xander shut off the engine and yanked the keys out before open the car door and slamming it hard behind him. He stormed up the walkway. Once he got the front door unlocked and was in the house and closed and door and started yelling, "Spike you undead bastard! Get your ass out here!"

When there was no response Xander knew that Spike was in the basement most likely doing some training. After kicking off his shoes Xander headed toward the door that led to the basement. When he opened the door he could hear punk rock music playing. Spike loved working out to music so it was no wondering he didn't hear Xander. Stopping down the stairs Xander was greeted with the sight of Spike shirtless and was hitting the punching bag Xander had installed. If he wasn't so mad Xander would take this opportunity for some post workout sex. But he was mad and there was not going to be any sex.

Xander unplugged the CD player and he watched Spike turn around a smile on his face.

"Hey, luv. You're home late," Spike commented. He started to make his way towards Xander for a kiss but stopped when he saw the look on his face. "What wrong? Bad day at work?"

"Besides for having to work late? No. What's wrong is that I come home and I can't park my damn car in my damn garage because you have stupid car parts in my spot!"

Spike looked confused. Xander was mad about that? "Yeah, Clem was supposed to drop off this part for me but apparently he didn't have it so I couldn't finish my work. I should be getting it tomorrow so it's all good."

"No, it's not all good, Spike. I told you, you could have the garage for your hobby as long as you kept room for my car! You couldn't be bothered to make room for me? Are you that fucking selfish?!" Xander yelled.

Spike blinked at Xander in disbelief. "Oh, boo hoo you had to park your car out in the driveway. You're acting like a crazy person being this upset about that."

"I'm not acting like a crazy person. I'm acting like someone who owns a house yet can't put his own fucking car in his fucking garage!" Xander said getting more angrier by the minute. Why couldn't Spike just apologize? Did Spike just raise an eyebrow at him?!

Spike's eyebrow did go up. Was it his fault that Clem didn't come through for him? No. "You're right, your not acting like a crazy person. You're acting like a person possessed and if you don't cut it out I'm going to have an exorcism done on you."

Xander jumped on Spike causing them both to fall to the ground, Spike taking the brunt of it. "Stop being an ass!" he demanded as Spike rolled them over.

Straddling Xander, Spike held Xander's hands above his head just in case Xander decided to take a swing at him. "What are you really mad about, Xan?"

"I'm mad about the garage," Xander answered glaring up Spike.

"What are you really mad about?" Spike asked gentler this time.

Xander continued to glare at Spike. "Because you have no respect for me."

"That's not true," Spike said, hurt by Xander's words. "I love you, Xan."

"Love and respect are not the same thing," Xander replied. He tried to shake Spike off but wasn't getting anywhere. "Let me up. I need to make something for dinner."

Spike didn't listen. Instead he leaned down and kissed Xander. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against Xander's. "You're right, I've been an idiot. I'm sorry, luv. I'm a bad, rude man. I'll be more respectful in the future. How can I make it up to you?"

"First, you could let me up off the cement floor." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he was on his feet. "Thank you. Second you could clean up my space and move my car into the garage while I cook up those pork chops I picked up yesterday."

"I can do that," Spike answered. He turned to go up the stairs but stopped. "I respect you, Xan. I have more respect for you than anyone I've ever met. You believe me, don't you?"

Xander smiled. "I do. It's just been a long day. I love you."

"I love you too. So bloody much," Spike replied before disappearing.

Looking around the basement Xander noticed that Spike had done up all the laundry. The fact that Spike didn't throw that in Xander's face while he was yelling at him showed Xander that Spike did respect him. Heading up the stairs Xander was going to to ask Spike if he wanted to skip the pork chops and go to the Bronze instead for some onion blossoms.

The End


End file.
